


Take Your Pants Off as Directed, Kristopher

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon who requested amoral Adam. Well, he didn’t really turn out to be amoral, but I think I got the “goes after what he wants” part. Sort of? LOL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Pants Off as Directed, Kristopher

Kris had a list, a really good list. It was logical, it was empirical (he had statistics and case studies of why best friends should not get involved physically), and it was practical.

 _Reasons Why We Can’t:_

 _• You are my best friend and I don’t want to lose your friendship if it ends badly (see attached research study and statistical table).  
• I’m still finalizing my divorce and I’m not ready for anything right now.  
• There are a lot of people who would love to have a chance to be with you.  
• I don’t think I’m interested in gay sex.  
• I’ve been in a relationship with one person for nearly half my life.  
• I’ve never had a “friends with benefits” kind of relationship and I’m not interested in having one with you especially because I respect you more than that.  
• I appreciate that you are a great looking guy.  
• You are more important to me than sex._

He watched as Adam read the list carefully. Kris was pleased that Adam was going to take this seriously because he was wearing that “I’m an adult and I’m not going to put up with any bull crap” expression that he wore when he went to meetings with his management and business teams. Adam tapped his fingers against the paper thoughtfully, head cocked to the side to look at Kris.

Kris gave him an encouraging smile, nodding at him. Of course Adam would understand. Of course Adam would know that Kris wasn’t “rejecting” him or anything stupid like that. He watched as Adam read the list again, feeling confident that Adam would agree and they could finally put this to rest once and for all. It was all well and good when they were being flirty with each other and playing up to the fans and Kradam, but Kris felt that Adam probably needed closure, and as his best friend, Kris wanted to make sure that there wasn’t anything between anymore.

He finally admitted to himself that he felt guilty for not doing this sooner because he thought that maybe one of the reasons why Adam hadn’t met anyone to commit to was because a part of him kept Kris as an option.

 _”When will your divorce finalize?” Brad said, leaning heavily against him. He had cornered Kris in Adam’s kitchen one night, drunk and friendly and adorable. Kris found him hard to resist and spent most of that night telling him things that only Adam knew._

 _“Three months, I think,” he said, taking a deep breath._

 _“Oh honey, you know I’m sorry, right?”_

 _Kris smiled and petted Brad’s head. “Yeah, I know. I am, too.”_

 _“Adam’s just been waiting for the day when he could finally get you all to himself,” Brad said, winking at him. He took Kris’s hand and traced his thumb over the wedding band tattoo on his ring finger. “Regrets for getting this inked?”_

 _“No, never, not even after this,” he said, shaking his head._

 _“Adam’s going to insist that you get this changed to something else, you know.”_

 _Kris’s eyes widened. “Uh, I don’t think so, man.”_

 _Brad rolled his eyes and patted Kris on the cheek. “Kristopher, don’t be an ass. We were all waiting for you to cave.”_

 _“Hey, come on, that’s my marriage that you’re talking about. And anyway, Adam doesn’t think like that,” he said, frowning slightly._

 _Brad gave him a long, long look, something shuttering down on his face. “You really don’t know him, do you?”_

He settled back against Adam’s very expensive and very comfortable leather couch, finishing the rest of his beer. Kris smiled to himself as he looked at his beer bottle. Adam didn’t drink beer and none of Adam’s other friends drank beer. But he always had Kris’s favorite brews in his fridge. He was such a great friend. He was sure that Brad was wrong. He did know Adam.

Adam’s lips curled into a half smile as he lowered the paper, leaning back against the arm of the couch, gazing at Kris. “You’ve really thought about this.”

“I just thought maybe we ought to, you know, just finally talk about it and put it away,” he said, looking up at him.

“This is so unexpected,” he drawled, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, I guess so,” he murmured, shrugging. “But after what Brad said, I thought—“

Adam laughed, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know whether I should punch him for trying to cock block me or for trying to get you to run away.”

 _Cock block?_ Kris made a face at him. “Get me to run away? What for?”

He watched as Adam gave him a knowing smile, head turned to the side. He glanced at the list again and then folded it carefully, putting it on the coffee table. Adam slid across the leather until he was suddenly very close, one hand on the back of the couch, the other taking the beer bottle out of Kris’s hand.

“Your list of reasons are all very sensible, all very good reasons. I totally get where you’re coming from. You don’t want to risk our friendship. You don’t want to get hurt. I get all that.” Adam said, grinning down at him. He stroked Kris’s head affectionately and Kris grinned, closing his eyes in relief. “Now, take your pants off, Kristopher.”

Kris opened his eyes and stared up at Adam in shock. “What?”

“You don’t really know for certain, do you?”

He tried to move away but Adam fell over him, using his bigger size and weight to keep Kris pressed against the couch. His hands stroked Kris’s head gently and Kris gasped when he felt Adam press his hips down against Kris, rolling them in long, smooth thrusts against him.

“Uh—“

Adam smirked. “Now, tell me again all the reasons why we shouldn’t do this.”

Kris blinked, his mouth opening. When did Adam get his jeans opened and get his hand around his dick—oh wow, the stroking was good. “Muhhh…what?”

“I’ll help you,” Adam whispered, bending his head to lick Kris’s bottom lip. “I’m your best friend and you don’t want to lose my friendship if this ends badly.”

He nodded, hands wrapped around Adam’s arms. _Wow, he’s been working out a lot; his biceps were tight. Good grief, his grip was tight and—_

Kris groaned, closing his eyes and sinking against the cushions.

“I’ll let you on in a little secret,” he said, kissing down Kris’s cheek. “No matter what happens, I will never let you go as my best friend. Even if you end up hating my guts for whatever reason, I’m not going to ever let you go.”

He shuddered and arched his back when Adam tightened his grip just under the head, thumb rubbing and rubbing over the tip. “Adam—“

“You’re finalizing your divorce and you’re not ready for anything right now?” Adam said, gazing at him. “I waited so that when you came to me, I could have you without making you feel guilty for cheating on Katy.” He stroked just the tip of Kris’s cock, his palm warm and wet, and Kris bit his lip and jerked his legs up, curling around Adam’s thighs, as intense pleasure spiked down his spine.

“Guhhhhhhh—“

“There are a lot of people who want to get with me?” Adam chuckled, his breath warm against Kris’s ear. “But I don’t want them. I want you.”

Kris’s hands slipped around Adam’s arms, grabbing the back of Adam’s shirt. “You—oh geez, Adam, please!”

“You’re not interested in gay sex? Are you sure?” He twisted his hand and stroked down the shaft, gripping the base and squeezed his hand tight, wet with pre-come now, the friction absolutely sinful as he stroked him slowly.

Kris closed his eyes and arched his neck. “More…come on…”

 _Why was Adam still talking for goodness sake!_

“You’ve only been in one relationship nearly all your life?” Adam murmured, nibbling down Kris’s bared neck. “I’ve only had one long term relationship in my life, too, you know.”

He made a sound that was part groan and part growl. _Brad!_

Adam laughed, shifting above Kris and thrusting his hips so that he could feel how hard Adam was under his jeans, hot and thick and heavy against Kris’s thigh.

 _Big!_ His imagination helpfully supplied.

“You don’t do fuck buddies and you respect me too much to be mine?” He let go of Kris’s cock and Kris opened his eyes to look up at Adam in protest. But he bit his lip as he watched Adam push back to his knees to undo his jeans, pushing down his briefs to pull out his cock. He grinned at Kris, stroking himself leisurely, wanting Kris to see him.

It wasn’t like Kris never saw another man naked before. Showers after gym, changing in the locker room after practice, and living in a fraternity with a houseful of guys didn’t really give him room to be modest. Not to mention all the porn that was constantly on TV or the ones that he and Katy used to watch together. He wasn’t raised in some weird “nudity is sinful” type of household. He could appreciate the naked human form as art and beauty and perfection.

He was just kind of surprised that he was seeing Adam like that.

“Uhhh…”

Adam laughed and fell over him, grabbing both of their cocks with his hand. Kris hissed in a breath, bucking up against him, the press of Adam’s hot flesh against his shocking and new and so very, very delicious. Friction was a wonderful thing.

“I’m too old to have a fuck buddy,” Adam said, looking at him.

Kris swallowed, tucking his hand behind Adam’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He closed his eyes and savored the way that Adam’s mouth felt against his, lips wide and firm but so soft and silky. He moaned when Adam’s tongue teased at his mouth, opening for him, letting him in to taste him. He tasted back and sucked on Adam’s long tongue, shivering when Adam moaned into his mouth.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, meeting Adam’s eyes.

Adam smiled. “You’re more important to me than just sex, baby.”

Kris giggled and then let out a breathless whimper. “Can’t believe you’re using my list against me.”

“You made it easy for me, giving me a blueprint like that,” Adam said, kissing his ear and then moving back until he was back on his knees. He let go of Kris’s cock but before Kris could protest, he swallowed down a shout as Adam’s mouth slipped down the head, licking and sucking him hard.

“Adam!” Kris grabbed for whatever he could reach.

He closed his eyes and dropped his head back on the cushion, hips jerking up as Adam sucked and sucked, milking him, sensation throbbing through his cock right into his brain. He panted and held his breath, mewling as he came, hand clenched in Adam’s hair as Adam swallowed, tonguing the slit for more. Kris shuddered hard, nearly knocking them both off the couch, strong hands holding him down as he twisted and jerked and arched helplessly.

Adam slid up Kris’s body, wriggling around so that he could position his hard cock between their bellies and started rolling and moving and thrusting, fast and hard, grunting as he stared at Kris, eyes narrowed in concentration. Kris bit his lip and tried to move into Adam’s thrusts, trying to give him whatever he needed. He wanted to see Adam come. He gripped Adam’s hips and panted under Adam’s weight, shocked and pleased and turned on. Adam kissed him messily, groaning against his face as he came. Kris felt the wetness between them and he fell back on the cushions, just…just…dazed by it all.

Adam huffed out a soft laugh and rose up on his elbows, looking at Kris.

“You totally cheated,” Kris said, making a face.

“I get what I want, Kristopher,” he said, raising his eyebrow. “And you’ve always been at the top of my list.”

 

The End.


End file.
